Sue Slayers Incorporated: Vampire Knight Division
by Stargazer Girl 2014
Summary: Do you have a Mary Sue you hate? Do you have a pet peeve when it comes to ocs? Then read Sue Slayers Incorporated. Agents Shayla and Roxie are prepared to tackle any Mary Sue. Every new story:another annoying Mary Sue dies. Help us promote better writing in a dramatic and funny way. (All Mary Sues are owned by Stargazer Girl 2014)


[BEEEEEEEEPPP!]

"What is it now?" Shayla asked with an annoyed tone. She walked over to the console and examined the monitor.

"Do we have a mission from headquarters?" Roxie asked her partner curiously, looking up from her assigned paper work.

Activity in the fandom had quieted down for some time. There is the occasional weirdly written fan fiction, but nothing horrible. Fandoms that are popular are constantly having agents assigned to them. While fandoms that are passé have a small number of agents. Missions are rare in these fandoms; agents that have free time are usually assigned leftover paperwork from headquarters because these agents are constantly on field missions. Making sure missions are assigned to the right fandom and checking over field reports; nothing too difficult, but takes time.

Shayla began reading the report aloud, "The Sue's name is Yuuka Mizushima . She's vampire aristocrat who becomes fast friends with Kaname, like _that_ will ever happen. Obviously, she's going after him."

"It feels like Sues go after Zero, Kaname or Aidou the most. Those poor guys: having so many people have a crush on them," Roxie remarked solemnly and sighed.

"It makes sense though, they are major characters," Shayla pointed out. "Look at them! It's a little hard not to go after them!"

"He does look good for over a thousand years old, but he's more intimidating than a General," Roxie replied.

"Yeah," Shayla said. She stared back at the console and frowned. "Great, the dialogue is trying to be written in "Shakespearean".

"What do you mean?" Roxie asked.

"The author tries to write her character's speech like she's from the Elizabethan Era. It doesn't make sense: all vampires are supposed to treat Purebloods with respect, but that doesn't mean they should act like they're in a Shakespearean play," Shayla complained as she placed her hand on her head.

"It sounds like it's going to be brutal; I'll pack aspirin then. Anything else?" Roxie asked as she made her way to the first aid kit in the washroom.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention she kills Yuki," Shayla said nonchalantly, enjoying the surprised expression on her partner's face.

"Seriously, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Roxie threw her hands up in frustration. "We can't let this happen: the CEO will have our heads for this."

"Relax, Rox, we'll get her like we always do," Shayla soothed. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we're pretty good at our job."

Roxie got up to retrieve her sword. "We better. Do you have your anti-vampire guns?" In response, Shayla took the two guns from their holsters and twirled them before putting them back in their proper positions.

"I never leave without them." Her partner grabbed the tablet off of the console and opened the app. "There's an app for everything now a days."

"The portal's ready," Roxie stated. The two grabbed their packs and jumped into the swirling vortex.

[Roxie: This is just a prologue for the rest of the story. I apologize if anyone clicked on the original "First Chapter" thinking it the beginning of the story. The poll was a terrible idea! I took the time from that post to now planning where I want to take this concept. Each story will be a mission with multiple chapters instead of one mission per chapter. Every story will have a mini lesson at the end on how I think stories can be improved and what to avoid when writing. This is all based on Shayla and my own opinion. If you end up disagreeing with us, that is alright. I want to take this Universe of Sue Slayers Incorporated and try to make it original. Constructive criticism is welcomed; I'm still an amateur at writing and I appreciate the help. Chapters will be uploaded irregularly because I'm a perfectionist; I want the story to turn out great. This story is based off of Protectors of the Plot Continuum. Shayla belongs to Savvy Prodigy. Roxie belongs to me. Protectors of the Plot Continuum belongs to Jay and Acacia.]


End file.
